Vongola Lanterns
by merc with a story
Summary: When Nekron sent his last ring to the Reborn! universe, and brought Byakuran back to live, it is up to Tsuna and the Guardians to stop him with their friends and the help of the Emotional Spectrum.
1. Chapter 1

Vongola Lanterns

This is my first fanfic, a crossover between KHR and Blackest Night. I do not own any Reborn! or any DC characters. I hope you enjoy.

On New Earth-

"The light might have beaten me here, but it couldn't stop me in other universes. I must try to send out one last black lantern Ring before I am beaten totally."

Nekron laughed to himself as he saw his final ring, his most powerful ring with all his power travel through the universal and time barriers, and come apon someone as he was disintegrating

He knew his plan would come to fruition as he heard the worlds " Byakuran of earth. Rise!"

Hal Jordon knew something was wrong. Nekron had went down to easily. As he thought about what Nekron planned, he saw a black ring float through space and enter a warp hole. He decided that each Corps, needed to send two rings to follow the black ring, and managed to convince the Blue Lanterns, Indingo tribe, and Star sapphires to send rings easily enough, and Sinestro and Attrociois agreed to fully wipe out the black rings. He managed to convince Larfleeze by telling him that he would get a White Lantern ring if he agreed to it. Hal Jordan then secretly put the Entities inside one of each of the rings because it would be more helpful to whatever universe now faced the threat.

Well that's all for now because this is just a prologue chapter. If you like it please review, and if you don 't like it only give constructive criticism. Bye for now

- MercwithaStory-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- It all comes together.

I don't own Reborn!, or Green Lantern characters.

AN-Hey I'm back again, and here is the second chapter. This is where it actually starts so get ready. I'm trying to wait and see what the rest of the rings will look like, so Yamamoto, Chrome and Lambo, won't be in this chapter, and will show the rest getting their Lantern rings.

Tsuna sighed as he waited in the hospital, hoping that Ryohei could heal Yamamoto. He needed his friend to get better before, he went to face the Shimon again. Suddenly he saw a flash of light outside and went to look trying to calm his nerves, afraid of another Shimon attack. He was still waiting for Ryohei, to tell him what happened, so he called Gokudera to walk with him outside.

"What is it Tenth?" asked Gokudera. "Is it an attack?"

"I don't know but I think you should check it out" replied Tsuna.

" Fine Tenth, and this will give me a chance to test out my new Buckle of the Storm Version X" Gokudera said as he walked to the source of the light.

He went forward to see Byakuran standing there all in black with a triangle with five lines radiating out of it on his uniform.

"What the hell are you doing here Asshole?" Gokudera asked shocked "Tsuna vaporized you and the Babies sealed your power."

"I found a new power that saved me right before I completely died. It is stronger than any rings or flames, even these new Earth flames." Gokudera asked.

'I'd tell you but you won't live long enough to matter. Now give me some fear, before I rip out your heart." Byakuran sneered.

He looked at Gokudera and saw yellow for himself, green for his will, red for his anger at Byakuran and violet for the Vongola.

"Ah such a feast, now shall just wait for Tsuna to come so I can play my new game with him. It's called death to everyone, and it starts with you.

Gokudera activated his Systimatica C.I.A., but the attacks were ineffective. He swore and then tripped and he almost was ready to give up until he saw a flash of green light and a ring flew onto his finger, and he heard a voice that said "Gokudera Hayato of Earth, you have great pontential to overcome fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps".

Well that's it for now. If you're wondering why I made Gokudera the Green Lantern and not Tsuna, well just think about what Lantern beat Nekron. That's all I will tell you now.


End file.
